Since organic waste like food waste generally contains a great deal of protein, carbohydrate, calcium and others, in addition to animal/vegetable fiber, if such organic waste is not decomposed to be dissipated and is buried, extracts from the organic waste are introduced into the underground, and thereby, contaminating underground water and others. Accordingly, for treating food waste, a food waste treating apparatus is generally used.
With respect to the food waste treating apparatus, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2008-0008421 describes an “apparatus for dissipation processing of food waste.”
However, according to the described food waste treating apparatus, since a user needs to open and close an open/close door provided on a top side of a food waste input port by himself/herself, there has been inconvenience in that the user should directly put food waste into the food waste treating apparatus.
Especially, as the food waste treating apparatus has gradually become large in recent years due to the increasing capacity, the open/close door has been provided at a position beyond the scope of height that enables a user to open and close the open/close door by himself/herself, and thus, users have used tools such as a ladder in order to put food waste into the food waste treating apparatus.
In addition, according to the described food waste treating apparatus, when an excessive amount of food waste is injected into an apparatus housing, overload has occurred in a rotating shaft assembly being rotated within the apparatus housing, and thereby, causing damage thereto.
In addition, according to the described food waste treating apparatus, an amount of food waste to be put into the apparatus housing could not have been measured. Further, user's remote adjustment of the described food waste treating apparatus through a network has been restrictively accomplished.